Chance of a Lifetime
by LittleDevilPrincess
Summary: Ruby is great friends with Syo part of Starish and wants to become an idol.What happens when her friend gets her the chance to become one and what feelings will develop between them. Syo x oc
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fan-fiction and it's an Uta-no Prince sama one! This will include some oc's if you would like your oc to be included then message me what they look like and (if you want them to be with someone you can do that too) their personality. I hope you enjoy my story I will continue if I get enough reviews (around 5).Also _italics_ mean thoughts. **

Chapter One

I can hear them screaming again. That's all they seem to do nowadays.

"It's all your fault!" my mother screams.

"Oh really!? Last time I checked I did nothing wrong!" my father yells back. I don't know what they are arguing about this time but it's woken me up. I need to get out of here. Quietly I walk over to my wardrobe and get out a pair of ripped black tights,red shorts,a red and black striped shirt,a leather jacket and red trainers. After getting quickly dressed I creep over to my window and jump out onto the old tree directly outside. I've done this so many times before. Subconsciously I dial my best friends number Syo Kurusu.

"Hello?"I can tell that he's tired it is 3 in the morning.

"Hi Syo it's me Ruby." I whisper

"Your parents fighting again?" He questions.

"Yeah."

"Ruby this has gotten really bad it's getting more constant!" He sounds really worried.

"I know but I have no where else to live and besides they're the ones who are letting me become an idol like you."

"How about I talk to Shining Satome and see if I can convince him to let you come live here!"

"What!? You would do that for me!?" I almost scream with excitement.

"Of course!" I can feel his cheeky yet charming grin through my phone.

"Are you still meeting me at the park?" I ask.

"I'm nearly there."

"Oh okay I'll be there in a second."

"Ha ha ha! Okay I'll wait by the fountain."

I clamber down the tree making sure that my waist length,black hair doesn't get caught in any branches. I sprint down the abandoned street to the park. My ruby red eyes scan the area around the fountain before spotting my close friend.

" 'Sup shorty!" I call out

"You can't say anything I'm taller then you!"he yells.

"_He's so cute when he yells. Wait what am I thinking!"_

"Ruby!"  
"Huh? What was that?"

"Well I knew that you would ring me about your parents so yesterday I asked Shining if you could start the Master course and I showed him CD that you gave me of you singing and he said yes in his special way."

"Really!?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh my god I can't believe it I'm going to be an idol!"

"You bet you are so we better start packing!"Syo was grinning like an utter idiot.

"Wait we?"

"Yeah I'm taking you there right now!"

"But what about my parents?"

"Oh don't worry about that they we called last night."

"Oh that's probably what they were arguing about."

"Probably but we better start heading to your house to get your things."After saying this Syo quickly grabs my hand and starts running.

We arrive at my house in a few minutes later and I lead him to the tree that leads to my bedroom. We both start climbing and when we get into my room I can still hear my parents arguing.

"Well the sooner we start the sooner we can get out of here!" I say trying to block out my parents.

"Yeah sure."

I tell Syo to get all my things out of my desk while I get my clothes. After we did that I drag out my suitcase and throw everything in.

" Well let's get going."Syo says already climbing out of the window.

"Okay I'm coming."I take a final around my room and spot a photo on the wall. I run over and pick it up. It's a photo of me Syo, Natsuki and me when we were around the age 9 we were at the beach and I was laughing at Natsuki because he had Syo in a bone-crushing hug. I tuck the photo into my pocket and jog over to the window. I throw my suitcase out and quickly jump out after it.

"Ready to go?" Syo asks

"I was born ready!"

We start walking back to the park and spot a helicopter with Shining Satome inside. I grab Syo's hand.

"It's okay I promise." He reassures me with a gentle smile.

"Okay."

We start to walk towards the helicopter and the doors open. Syo helps me get into it then climbs in after me. I start talking to Shining Satome and learn all about being an idol. It's seems hard but it just makes me want to try harder. Finally we arrive and I'm shown into a massive hall with sofas. There are 6 guys and a girl on the seats.

"Ruby this is the rest of Starish."

"Okay."

"Ittoki Otoya." Syo says gesturing to a red-haired cheerful boy.

"Hello!You can call me Otoya!" The boy says

"Okay Otoya. Nice to meet you I'm Ruby."

"Ichinose Tokiya." Syo points to a dark blue haired boy.

"Nice to meet you."He says

" Nice to meet you too Tokiya, I'm Ruby."

"Moving on this is-"Syo begins but is cut off

"Ruby-chan! You look even cuter then when you were younger!"

"Hello Natsuki!"

"What I was saying is this is Masato Hijirikawa."Syo points to another blue haired boy but he has a mole under his right eye.

"Hello I heard that you are Ruby."

"That is correct Masato-san."

"Be careful around Ren Jinguji." Syo warns me whilst pointing to a long blonde haired boy

"Hello Little lamb I'm Ren Jinguji."

"My name isn't Little lamb it's Ruby!"

"And last but not least Cecil Aijima."

"Hello."

"Hello I'm Ruby."

Syo walks off to talk to Natsuki so I approach the girl.

"Hello I'm Ruby."

"Oh Hello I'm Haruka Nanami. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too."I look at Nanami and see that she has short pink hair and yellow eyes.

"I believe that I'm sharing a room with you am I right?"

"Yes I look forward to sharing a room with you Ruby shall I help you unpack?"

"Yes please!"

"Okay let's go."

-Syo POV-

I watch Ruby and Nanami walk off talking I am glad that she is here but I wonder. Will she be able to handle being an idol?Out of the corner of my eye I see Ren talking to Masato about how he will capture the Little lamb's heart Ha I'd like to see him try I'll protect Ruby from that flirt.

**Hope you enjoyed my story I will submit more if it gets good feedback.**

**See you fellow anime lovers!**

**LittleDevilPrincess**


	2. Explanation

**Hi LittleDevilPrincess here again this chapter is just to explain some things, it doesn't make the story progress further it just clears up a few things that may have not been explained in the first chapter.**

**Hope this helps you guys out!**

First things first Ruby met Syo and Natsuki when they were young (around the age of 10) and they were on holiday, they were introduced because their parents were friends with each other.

The ages of the characters in this story are as followed (I forgot the ages of them in the anime ):

Syo:17

Natsuki:17

Tokiya:17

Ren:17

Masato:17

Otoya:17

Nanami:16

Cecil:17

Ruby:16

Syo knows that Ruby wants to be an idol because when they were younger they were talking about life wishes and she said that she wanted to be an idol. Syo also knows about Ruby's parents arguing because one day he went to visit her and saw them arguing and asked her about it and if was a constant thing.

In my author's note just before the chapter began said that I was looking for oc's. It said that because I'm thinking about putting in some friends of Ruby's from before she went to the Master course with Syo.

**Right that's it if you think that I've missed anything them don't be afraid to tell me and I'll try my best to get back to you!**

**Well that's it hope this helped you!**

**Remember R&R please!**

**See you later!**

**LittleDevilPrincess**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys just thought of this little idea of some girl bonding between Nanami and Ruby while they unpack Ruby's bags just remember I always welcome feedback but please try to consider my feelings as well if it's not too much to ask.**

I was bringing the last bag out of my suitcase (which I had left downstairs) into mine and Nanami's room when she suddenly said"I think that Syo like you!"then she calmly took the bag out of my arms.

"What!?"I almost screamed whilst walking towards her.,

"You heard me I think Syo likes you."she repeats herself as if she were speaking to a child.

"What makes you think that?"I questions whilst turning to face her.

"No reason!"she taunts. After that strange conversation ends we decide to finish unpacking the left over bags. I pick up an old teddy bear that was given to me as a birthday gift from one of my close friends from before I came here. It wasn't from Syo or Natsuki ,they would have given something way cuter, in Natsuki's case,.

I quickly stuff it under my bed just time time for Nanami to turn around with my clothes in her arms

she seems slightly overwhelmed with the heavy load so I slid my hand through the middle and puck it up. As soon as I do that she smiles at me and we start putting them away neatly. I eventually get bored so I dig through a pile of junk that we were going to try to organise later in search of my ipod. No luck. This is going to take forever!

Eventually I just give up and start to sing Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson. When I finish Nanami says that I am a really good singer and starts clapping. I soon find out that we have finished unpacking and we can go have fun.

I grab her arm and bound down the stairs to where Starish are sitting and declare that we have finished unpacking and I have officially moved in. I move and sit by Syo who seems to be writing something but as soon as I sit by him he hides it much to my disappointment.(WHY YOU DO THIS SYO!)

We end up chatting about really random subjects when Ren suggests we play a game.

"What game?"I asked curiously as I lean forward.

"Truth or dare..."He replies before getting up to sling an arm around Nanami's shoulder.

"I don't-"Tokiya starts.

"Yes we'll all play!"Otoya shouts before jumping up and pulling me up with him.

We all end up sitting in a circle on the floor. Ren goes first.

"Okay Masa Truth or Dare?"He asks a slight smirk on his face.

**What do you think Masa should choose also leave some truths/dares.**

**Just thought you would like know even though you won't see it that the couples are:**

**Ittoki x Ichinose **

**Ren x Masato**

**Haruka x Cecil**

**Syo x Ruby (obviously)**

**And sadly Natsuki doesn't get any love apart from friendship love from Haruka and Ruby (sorry).**

**Bye!**

**LittleDevilPrincess.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chance of a Lifetime-

Chapter Three-

Right before I start this chapter I just want to say a massive thank you to thefrozencherryblossom she has been a great support and has agreed to be my beta-reader.

She is awesome!

Okay let's start this thing.

* * *

"Well I don't trust you with dare so I choose truth," Masato says quite stubbornly.

"All right...Do you have a crush on anyone?" Ren replies with a wide smirk plastered on his face. Masato hesitated.

"...Yes but I'm not telling you their name." An embarrassed Masato blurts out before storming off.

"Masa! Wait! Why are you running off!?" Ren cries out running after him desperately.

Silence hangs in the air until I decide to try and lighten the mood.

"Well I guess that means that Truth or Dare is over!" I say laughing awkwardly.

"You got that right Ruby!" Syo says catching onto the situation. I grin at him in thanks.

* * *

Soon after that awkward situation everyone decides to go back to their rooms. Nanami and I start talking about my new career as an idol.

"I know I'm really excited. Shining said that I've got my first recording tomorrow morning and then in the afternoon I've got an interview along with Starish!" I exclaim almost fan-girling.

"Well we better get to bed now then!" Nanami says opening the door to the room we shared.

* * *

I change into my pyjamas. They are red shorts and a black t-shirt with red and black stripes on it.

Tired, I clamber into my bed and fall asleep right away.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I open my eyes and turn to face my clock. 8:00! Oh god I have to get up right now or else I won't be on time for my recording! I change into greyish blue shorts, black ripped tights, a black polo neck shirt, a red striped over shirt and black military boots before running downstairs to meet Nanami.

"Sorry! I'm here now!" I say, doubled over as I try and catch my breath from running down the stairs so quickly.

"Okay well let's go I've got your lyrics here," she says pulling me towards the car.

We manage to arrive a few minutes early and flop down on the comfy seats outside the recording room.

* * *

I'm called in and I feel strangely confident. I strut into the booth and start singing the song I want to sing. It was "Safe and sound" by Taylor Swift. My mum used to sing it to me before her and my dad started fighting all the time.

When I finish I feel really good about myself. I take off the headphones and hear someone begin to clap. I turn around slowly and see...

* * *

So guys first cliff-hanger of this story.

What do you think of it so far is it going okay?  
What could I do to improve?

Give me some feedback I'd love to hear something from you

Underneath this my very helpful beta-reader is going to say something:

Hi! FrozenC here! I get to say something! Not sure what that something is... Okay well I'm honoured to beta this story and I hope y'all review! LittleDevilPrincess is really nice so you should be supportive and review! XD Hope my beta-ing was kay :D

FrozenC ^_^

See ya

LittleDevilPrincess!


	5. Chapter 4

Hi guys sorry for the few days wait I've been busy I was behind on homework and then I got writer's block! So really sorry for that anyway let's continue with the next chapter.

I turned slowly and saw...my mum!

"Mum! What are you doing here?" I asked feeling extremely confused.

"I came to get my daughter back." she stated quite frankly.

"What? You want me to go back to you and dad fighting all the time! Because I don't want that!"

"But we both miss you!" She begged on her knees. I couldn't stand to even look at her. I walked away leaving her on the ground crying. I felt terrible, but I had places to be.

~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~

I arrived at the studio and met up with Starish. Otoya ran towards me energetically and told me that the interview was in five minutes. After I greeted everyone we all went to the waiting area. Everyone sat down and then I realised that there was no seat for Nanami when she arrived!

"Hey guys, there's no seat for Nanami when she arrives." I said looking at them.

"Oh don't worry Ruby she will have all the seats because when she comes we'll have gone in" Syo says putting his arm around my shoulder. My face flushes a red that rivals my eyes.

"O- Okay." I stutter.

~~~SHORT TIME SKIP~~~~~~~

We are called in and I get really nervous and almost feel like running. Syo notices that I look nervous so he slows down and grabs my hand.

"It's okay just sit by me and I'll help you out don't worry!" He says smiling down at me.

I look away hoping he doesn't notice the blush plastered across my face. Finally we are outside the interview room.

~TIME SKIP AFTER THE INTERVIEW~

"That was AWESOME!" I yell after exiting the room. I run to meet Nanami.

"Hi Ruby" she says when she spots me.

"Hey Nanami the interview went really well Syo was super supportive!" I yell. I can see that Syo looks embarrassed when I said (more like shouted) that.

"SHUT UP!" I hear a familiar voice yell. I turn around and see Syo red-faced staring angrily at Ren.

Casually I saunter over and tap Syo on the shoulder. He spins around "WHAT!?" he yells. I get on my tip-toes and kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"W- w- w- what?" He stutters. Smirking I walk off to join Nanami to go back to the dorm.

So guys I'm not getting a lot of feedback!

Do you guys not like my story?!

Am I not liked?!

I'm sad now.

This chapter took me forever to write so you guys better appreciate it!  
See you later

LittleDevilPrincess

Wow, I like basically had to do nothing on this chapter. Haha, feedback people! Come ooooooooooooooooooooooooon :P

FrozenC ^^)


	6. Chapter 5

Hi guys I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I have a really short attention span so I started writing notes about ideas on what to write in class a couple days ago then I threw it away and then I forgot my ideas. It's half term now for my school so I will try and update more. Anyway enjoy!

When we arrived back at the Master Course I grabbed Nanami's hand and took off running upstairs dragging Nanami with me.

"Ruby stop! Slow down!" she yelled loudly as she tried to keep up with my hurried pace. I didn't stop or slow until we arrived at our room. I threw her in the room and slammed the door shut behind us. I paced for a moment before fidgeting with my hands.

"Nanami I need your help." I muttered shuffling from foot to foot as I avoided her eyes at all costs. I kept my back to her.

"Well what's the matter? I'll do anything I can to help!" She exclaimed spinning me around to face her. I looked downwards, not wanting to be looking her in the eyes when I said it.

"I-I-I think I like Syo!" I stammered as I felt my face flush red from embarrassment.

Before I could register what was happening Nanami jumped at me in excitement and tackled me into a hug squealing with delight, which confused me. I heard a series of chuckles come from the doorway.

Slowly we both turned to face the door and saw the whole of Starish-including Syo!

"How much did you guys hear?" Nanami asked walking up to them my arm linked in hers. I was frozen. My brain wasn't working properly. I couldn't register any of this. He couldn't have heard. He can't know. Syo can't know how I feel!

"Oh... maybe all of it!" Otoya says with a wide grin plastered on his face as usual. No. I- I... If they heard... They were eavesdropping on Nanami and I's conversation? Why?

Blindly I stumble out of the room in embarrassment and run down the stairs almost tripping and falling. I don't slow down though and carry on running until I reach a nearby, empty field.

I collapse on the ground and start to cry. I shake with heavy sobs as fat tears roll down my cheeks. I can feel the heat radiate off my face. I can't believe it he heard me confess!

I sit there for a while, trying to control my breathing, trying to calm down when I hear heavy breathing approaching from behind me. Oh god no please don't do this to me!... I just want to be alone...

It was Syo! God dammit! Why... Why can't they just leave me alone! All I want... It's strange... Before I was so alone and I hated it... Now I just want to be miserable and...

Alone.

* * *

Another chapter officially done! Yes!

See you later!

LittleDevilPrincess


	7. Chapter 6

So I had loads of help with the last chapter and I'm really thankful to my beta reader thefrozencherryblossom. She's really nice and a great beta reader anyway I hope you guys like this new chapter.

I couldn't look at him. I just... I couldn't bring myself to see his reaction. It would be too painful. I wiped away the leftover tears trying to make myself look less like a broken wreck but to no avail. Syo knelt down beside me and just stared; I could feel his stare burning into me. It was like he was begging me to look at him. I was battling with myself, trying to decide if I should turn to face him or not.

After what seemed like forever I slowly turn my flushed face towards him and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. We stayed like that for a few moments before Syo grabbed my shoulders and dragged me into a hug.

"Ruby I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to eavesdrop on yours and Nanami's conversation. It's just that I was worried because when we got back you ran off!" He blurted out. His shoulders were shaking ever so slightly so I knew he was crying. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered into his ear to stop crying. He pulled back slightly and again we stared into each other's eyes. Slowly we both moved our heads forward and slid our eyes closed. I could feel out foreheads touch and I was about to close the gap when I heard a bang coming from the dorm! I jumped, my eyes snapping open.

"What was that!?" I exclaimed in surprise to Syo, my eyes filled with worry.

"I don't know. Lets go see if everyone's okay!" He grabbed my hand and we ran in sync back to the Master course. When we got there we saw everyone standing outside sitting round a campfire!

"What the hell is going on!?" We both shouted at the same time.

"Oh Syo! Ruby! We were just going to toast some marshmallows on the fire. Do you want to join us?" Nanami asked holding out two sticks with marshmallows on the end. Me and Syo looked at each other for a few seconds before linking arms and taking them out of her hands.

Syo led me over past the fire and we sat down on a fallen log on the ground near it. We put them out into the flickering orange flames of the fire and waited for them to roast. While we waited the temperature dropped so I snuggled closer to Syo. He stared down at me and I stared up at him. Once again we closed our eyes and leaned in. There were no interruptions this time and our lips met in a tender, loving kiss. In the background there was one person wolf-whistling. I bet it was Ren. We both pulled back, out of breath and I stared around with my face flushed yet again! Everyone was staring at us, smirking like they knew this would happen.

"Um...shall we eat the marshmallows now?" Nanami asks looking like she wants to get out of here so she can talk. We all devour our marshmallows and then wait for the fire to die down. The atmosphere was perfect everyone was smiling and happy. I looked around and saw a few shocking things. Otoya was cuddling up to Tokiya, Ren was kissing a blushing Masato and Nanami was hugging Cecil. Strangely enough even though he was here before I didn't see Natsuki anywhere.

When the fire was finally put out we all got up and started our walk to our rooms. I was just about to go up to the girls dorm when a hand grabbed mine. I spun around to see Syo.

"Night beautiful, I love you!" He says before kissing my hand and walking away. I made my way into my room with my face feeling like it was on fire.

"So I guess you and Syo are dating now," Nanami says from her desk.

"I suppose you could say that, boys can be so confusing though." And with that I changed into my pyjamas and went to bed.

So on my word document this is a page so I hope this is enough to satisfy you guys.

See ya!

LittleDevilPrincess


	8. IMPORTANT INFO!

**Hi guys this is just a quick note about the updates of Chance of a Lifetime.**

**Right now it's hard for me to updated frequently because I've just started school again after half-term. So that takes up a lot of time. Also have an extremely short attention span so I get distracted easily. Sorry. Also there is going to be a new character coming into the story from Ruby's past! So I'm going to be designing them so that may take me awhile. Sorry that this isn't a new chapter!**

**See ya!**

**LittleDevilPrincess**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I know I said that I might not update as often as some other writers. This idea just popped into my head so I'm going to write this down before it goes out of my head again. I'm listening to random things as I'm writing so this chapter may come out slightly strange.**

* * *

We woke up early the next morning so I decided to put on a new outfit to celebrate the new relationship development between me and Syo. I put on my red jeans and a white shirt with a superman logo and it with a red striped shirt over that. On my feet I slipped on some fuzzy black socks and my red converse.

I turned around and saw that Nanami was wearing a yellow tartan skirt with a white shirt tucked into it. She was wearing knee high white socks and yellow ballerina pumps on her feet. After both of us cleaned our teeth and brushed our hair (me taking forever) we left our room.

When we got downstairs we were tackled by Natsuki whilst he was squealing about how "cute" we looked.

"Thanks man but I don't think I'm all that cute," I say after we managed to free ourselves. I hear a familiar chuckle coming from the doorway. I turn and see a mop of sandy brown hair and a flash of bright green.

"Danny!?" I yell in shock.

"The one and only babe," he replies sauntering over to me. This man is my childhood friend Danny. We meet each other when we were four years old and were close until he moved to Germany when I was six. We tried to keep contact with each other but it didn't really work.

"What are you doing here I thought you were still in Germany!" I exclaimed hugging him.

"Nah babe I moved back just to see my girl," he said moving his hands up my back.

"Danny stop with your tricks!" I laughed tugging away his arms. As soon as I said that he put on his shades. Danny always wears a pair of shades because he hates his eyes, says that they're too bright or something, I can't really remember. Syo comes over and introduces himself and the others come soon after. When that's done Danny decides to talk with Ren because they're so alike (They're both huge flirts) and Syo whispers in my ear. "So who's this guy?" he says obviously annoyed.

"Oh that's Danny we were friends until he moved to Germany...are you jealous?"I ask shocked. He doesn't answer just pulls me closer and wraps his arms around my waist. I just laugh and kiss his cheek.

TIME SKIP

We were all sitting around the table just talking and laughing when Danny gets up saying that he has work to do. Earlier he told us that he was helping Quartet Night write new songs. It seemed like such a coincidence but I payed no attention to it. I was too busy. Syo seemed to relax as soon as he left and put his arm around my shoulders. He seemed a lot more affectionate now that Danny was here. He has nothing to worry about I don't like Danny that way...do I?

**I'm so evil Danny was completely random I honestly didn't plan for him to come out this way he's like a mixture of characters he's Ren and Dave Strider (Dave is from Homestuck) and probably going to be like Beyond Birthday from Death Note so yeah kind of random. Oh well that's how it is! See ya**

**LittleDevilPrincess**


End file.
